Another World
by Realflamefire
Summary: Through a magic spell lands Monika in the world of Aladdin. The events take place after the third part of Aladdin and the king of the thieves. This Story is a crossover with other Disneymovies and Disneyseries. This Story took me many years, I hope you enjoy it :D
1. Prolog

Prolog

Deep under the ocean swims a giant turtle , on her back is the lost island from King Midas. Once she protect one of the biggest treasures in the world, the legendary Hand of Midas, with the special gift, everthing turn into gold only with the touch. But now she is nothing more than a lost Island , unable to give a living Place for Humans.

In one of the countless towers is one room totally turned into gold. It isn´t long time ago since Aladdin and his father Cassim was there and took the rare treasure. Since then, lays on the bottem of the Room ,the golden body from cassims enemy, Saluk. He touched the Hand of Midas with his bare Hands and so he turned into a gold statue. Forever and beyond the reach of any other people.

Under the sea live some humanlike creatures, better know as mermaid und merman. But some of them are evil witches. Two from these witches, half human half squid, Ursula and her younger sister Morgana are located near the Turtle. Through this meeting the threads of fate are spinning for Saluk forward.

Ursula and Morgana got the request from her mother to search for the next ingredients she neeeded for the next magic spell. Ursula swam bored behind Morgana, it wasn`t her fault , that her foolish sister have failed the last magic spell and the mother lost some rare importent ingredients.

Their goal the lost island from King Midas, the unkowing of the back of giant turtle was build, was close to them. Only on her grew the herbs she needed so urgently. They swam at the turtle, they were lucky, the turtle had fallen asleep. Well, that saved them a long way back.

Ursula looked at the towers closer , she saw something glittering , which had caught in a statue . Curiously she swam to it, it glittered more and more, she heard the Morgana after her screamed, she should wait, but she did not listen to her. They reached ther goal and unraveled a gilded cloak from the statue. She laughed mischievously, Morgana came to her, panting, „You should wait for me...what is... why... are you laughing?" she said „Dear sister, mother has often told us about the story of King Midas, or ?" „Yes and?" „Now, apparently humans have managed to find this island and recover the treasure. " Morgana looked at the cloak that Ursula held in her hands.

„Why did not we make the treasury to our own? " asked Morgana Ursula, she started laughed even more, „Did not you know that our grandmother created this cursed treasure, if we wanted we could create countless of it . No, we are already rich only through our magical powers , which gives us infinite power. If we can master them ." At the last sentence, she looked directly at Morgana , Morgana shrugged , knowing that she was meant . Ursula looked at the cape again ."Did a poor soul touch the hand of Midas without protection? " Morgana looked challenging at Ursula, "Let´s find out!"

They swam into the great tower where the hand was kept. They knew the way, because their mother had often told them about it. In the room arrived, they saw that everything was turned into gold. „Looks like the greatest treasure is recovered after several centuries. And immediately these fools played with it ..." „Look there is someone!" interrupt Morgana Ursula, She looked in the direction in which Morgana was pointing. Indeed there was someone on the ground. They comed to the shape closer. The face looked frightened and despairing. Ursula was really estastic by this sight. „look at this Handsome man. She felt the upper arms from the statue, „And first of all these muscles, a picture of a man. "

Morgana could not share the enthusiasm of her sister, it was too weird to see thatface staring at her in distraction. „What a waste." Ursula murmured to herself . Then she looked at her sister „I will bring him back." „Are you crazy!" Morgana exclaimed in horror . „No, but I just came up with a brilliant idea and he will help me ." She stroked the statue again . „But how do you get him out of here, that's pure gold that we can not even wear together? " „Oh sister, unlike you, I master the hovercraft. "

Again Morgana felt a stab. But Ursula did not care, had started to say the magic words. Enviously Morgana watched, As it instantly worked and the gold statue get up and started follow ursula. A grumble went through the city at once „Sister, instead of fiddling around here, you'd better get the herbs before the island is swimming away. I'm not waiting for you ." Exclaimed Ursula to Morgana. Morgana was frightened and immediately set off for the herbs, which she had already completely forgotten. "See you at mother," Ursula added, pulling away with her booty.


	2. Chapter 1

Puh the first Chapter^^ i hope you enjoy it :D Please leave me comments if you like it : D Helps me a lot to countine.

Chapter 1

On this morning ist was very cold.A white snowcarpet stretched across the landscape. Lustlessly I trudged through the snow. I was hoping that the school respectively because of the snow, but on the radio there were no respectively reports. So I had to go.

After a short time I reached the train-stop. I tried to find a place that protected me from the icey wind. The time did not seem to pass.  
At the time when the train should arrive, there was only a creaking, as always unclear voice trougth the microphone "Ladies and gentlemen, because of the snow, the ride is delayed by 15 minutes."

I groan. For a few minutes I had no feeling in the hands and legs and now that. I began to walk up and down the stop. Time drew like a gum. From the corner of my eye I noticed someone was looking at me, but I don't thought about anything else. I did not recognize much of him. He was dressed in black. You could only see the eyes, the rest of the face was covered with a black scarf. When I looked directly into his eyes, I noticed an unusual sparkle. I had been cold before, but now a terrible chill ran over me. Quickly I turned away. Now I hoped all the more that the time passed faster.

When the 15 minutes were around there was again an announcement. I understood only so much that the train would be 30 minutes late. That was the moment I had enough. Not only that the guy still watched me, no, now I should wait here for half an hour?! Without me! I do not froze here in the cold. Teeth chattering, I made my way home. I hoped very much, the comic guy did not follow me. On the way back, I noticed a sign. "Today exhibition of Oriental art. Free admission! "Strangely the sign was not noticeable on the way out. It is certainly warm in the exhibition. I did not think about it for a second and went inside.

The warm air came to me immediately. My glasses stung immediately. I put it down. "Wow!" Was the first thing I could say. I had expected a few pictures and otherwise a sterile room, but it was quite different. The walls of the floor and just everything had an oriental  
Design. To make sure that my eyes did not prank me I put my glasses, which I cleaned quickly, again.

No, that was not a dream.

I began to look around. From paintings to works of art, nothing else could be seen. When I thought I was through, I noticed a somewhat remote room. I hesitated, the whole exhibition I had a strange feeling. On the one hand, because I have not met anyone else here. There was not even a guard here. Cameras I had not seen. Despite my misgivings and against all reason, I nevertheless went to the room.

The room did not look any different to the other rooms. There was only one difference. And there was only one exhibition piece. It was a scepter. The staff is golden and the tip emerald green.  
Something drew me to these scepters. It had something familiar. But I did not know what it was. I nourished the scepter. I did not notice the person standing behind me. I was still a step away from the scepter. Suddenly I was thrust forward. I staggered forward, tearing the scepter with me.

I could still catch the scepter. Irritated I saw behind me and recognized the guy who had watched me at the station. He grinned at me strangely. Under the mantle I saw something shining. But before I could understand what it was, he raised his hand. Claws! He has three golden claws by his hand. He could surround her like a beat. I screamed and tried to stop his slap with the scepter. Something splintered, the emerald was broken, but that was not all a bright light came from the broken stone. I noticed how dizzy I was. Then I became unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not know how long I was unconscious. Sand trickled through my fingers. Slowly I opened my eyes. I was in a desert! I looked around frightened. This could only be a dream. I quickly closed my eyes. Then I try slowly open the eyes again and hope to be where you belong. Home! No, I was still in the wilderness. What had just happened? Was it about the comic scepter? How do I get away?

As I asked myself, I realized how hot I was. Clearly I had winter clothes on. Not exactly beneficial in a desert. Behind me was a huge rockwall. That was why some boulders were scattered. Of course I am alone in the desert and still seek me a hiding place to change me. Who could discover me? When I had discovered a suitable rock I got rid of some too warm things. Then I checked my school bag for something eatable and to drink. A break meal and a bottle of water. This will not last long.

I quickly had to find people otherwise my survival chances were bad. I stuffed the rest of my clothes into my school bag. Then I wanted to get on my way. But in which direction. Where would I rather discover people? Should I wait the night and then orient myself to the stars? Just then I still had no idea where I could go. It was just tricky. Uncertainly, I walked a few steps in the direction where I had woken up. This had not occurred to me before, the scepter which had brought me perhaps only half stuck in the sand. I pulled it all out. The tip was completely destroyed. I sighed. Why does this happen to me?  
"What is the right way for me?" I asked into the desert. At these words the rest glowed from the staff. First I had the hope that he brings me back home, but this hope was quickly stifled again. Instead, a soft light beam showed me a direction.

Should I follow this path? What was left to me to perceive. So I followed the light beam. This led me along the rockwall. I do not know how long I ran. But suddenly I heard a neighing and voices. People! I ran in the direction. I was not far away, the voices became louder. Suddenly I heard a thunder over me. A rockfall! I had just missed that. I quickly seek shelter under a rock projection. I had made a good choice. The chunks sprang from the rocky promontory. Landed in my vicinity, but better than on me.

At last it was quiet. I finally wanted to go in the direction of the voices. I had just taken a few steps until a light, ever louder rumble stopped me. In a madness speed came a smaller stone on me. Before I knew this met me at the head. I just saw stars. Already unconscious. Somehow today is not my day.

Frequently I woke up. But then fell immediately into a deep sleep. Once, while I was awake, I saw a face in front of me. At least I believed that, but it could have been a dream. The face was blurred anyway. When I opened my eyes this time, I was lucky, not in the desert, but in a tent. I tried to get up, but that was harder than I thought, my hands were tied behind my back. Where did I land? Let it all be a dream like Alice in Wonderland. Can not we just jump to the point where I'm being pursued by the heart kings.? Then I wake up again and everything is okay. Would I be under a tree? Next to me, Kitty falls asleep and Laura then gets upset that I have not listened to her. Just like everyone else. Oh, that would be nice. As I dreamed before me, someone came into the tent. "Are you finally awake?"  
Well, thank you, my dreams were destroyed. I opened my eyes to see who I was with. In front of me stood a somewhat stout asian. He reminded me of one of the Huns from the movie Mulan. Moment times, this is the Asiate from the third Aladdin part. One of the 40 thieves. I wanted to say something but I was just too shocked to get a word out at all. Apparently it was him that I woke up, because he went out of the tent again. It was also better so he went away, I whispered only "WTF?"

My prognosis up to now I'm in a pretty bad movie, or fate has a good sense of humor! I tried to recover from my shock. Well, after all, I knew now where I was. That's why the scepter seemed so familiar to me. As often as I've seen the movie "Aladdin and the King of Thieves", I should have recognized him immediately. I tried to get up as best as I could. Finally, a sitting position. Was the other robbers here too? Certainly. I realized my heart was racing. The seven robbers who were here were among my favorite Disney villains.

"What are we going to do with her now?" Someone was talking. If I was not mistaken, it was the voice of the thicker guy. "We could sell her as a slave?" Suggested another voice. I guessed that this voice belonged to the guy with the knives. "We should let the Saluk decide," said the asiate, who had been with me a few minutes ago in the tent. Saluk, of course, his trademark were his three claws. He had attacked me in the museum. Did he know what would happen if he destroyed the scepter? Why me? Damn this ignorance made me ready.

I could not think anymore. Everything was too confusing for me. A rustle, someone came back into the tent. It was once again the asiante I noticed how a thousand butterflies danced into my belly. My mouth was completely dry, but that could also be due to the heat, but I now shut it out at the moment.

"Who are you?" He asked me, kneeling down so that he was with me at eye. Oh, God, I did not try to overturn. "I ... I ... my name is Monika," I stammered out. "What are you doing here?" was his next question. If only I knew that I would already be happy. "I have lost my way." Not quite the truth, but also no lie. He also satisfied himself with the answer. I did not know if I should address him to Saluk. I was already the whole time the question of how he became a human being after all, he was transformed into a gold statue in the film.

Suddenly the asian touched my face. I was so surprised and wanted to turn away, but he held me tight. "Don't worry, I just look for your bandage." The stone had done a damage. As if I had not already had one ... But his touch brought all the damn butterflies back in motion and that made me insane. He took off the bandage and looked at the wound. After a thorough examination, which felt like an hour for me, he set up a new bandage for me. If he had not been so busy, he would have heard my heart. Apparently satisfied with his work, he got up again and wanted to go out again. "Wait!" I exclaimed. He turned around "What is it?" "What is your name?" I think I was bright red in the face, hopefully he did not notice it. "I'm Shun," he said, then went out.

I have to go out of these chaos somehow come to my psychologist. There will be time again.

So i really forgot to thanks my betareader runofhope, Thank you so much for your correction


	4. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter 3 Hope you like it^^

Chapter 3

Slowly my stomach became noticeable. I had been thirsty for a while. How long it was ago that I eaten anything? I did not know it. I wondered if I could get out of this tent at all. My chronological overview could I forget, it has already passed away with my arrival in the desert. I imagined that I am in a waiting room from the dentist. Always on the go, but very afraid of it. The feeling was right now.

After endless long hours, someone came back into the tent. This time it was the guy with the knives. Just as I wanted to ask him something, he already pulled one of his knives. I pinched my eyes in the expectation that he was going to take me out. Luckily I was wrong. He cut through the handcuffs. Apparently, I was classified as harmless. I rubbed my wrists, the rope had rubbed quite nicely, I had tried to keep friction as low as possible.

And once again I was touched, without I was prepared. He took my hand and helped me to get up. I had already panicked that he handed me a hand, wherever he went, but he only asked me to advance. He told me where to go. I followed his instructions with no great respite. I tried to take a closer look at the robber's cave, now that I was outside. Who knows when I will be brought back to the tent? The robber's cave was very much in turmoil; tents were scattered everywhere, some of them had already collapsed. Besides, there were here and there fragments of sculptures, which were meant to represent a deity or something like that. I wanted to stop more often, to look at the ruins more closely, but the knife type drove me to a hurry, with a harsh tone he led me to a table. The other robbers were already there and were already expecting us.  
A huge big hole would now be optimal, so right under me. Is that too much? As it seemed, it was not. The situation seemed to me like a police officer, there are always two officials present. (In this case it was seven) The mood is always depressed. It was the same now. At least from my point of view. The robbers seemed to be more amused to watch me. Of course, they could also decide my future fate. I did not like the idea.

"We decided to keep you here for the time being" Shun broke my thoughts. I did not know if I should be afraid or happy."You only stay until our leader Saluk is here again." Without it, the memory of the meeting in the museum came back to my mind. I wanted to address them first but let it remain. I myself could not believe the whole story, why should they?

"What were you looking for in the desert? With your little kit?" One of the triplets asked me. If only I knew that myself. That comes from skip the school. "I don´t know " I replied truthfully. I squinted my eyes and wondered what I could say without telleing to much about me. "What about your wound?" The thicker asked me, I just wanted to say something, Shun intervened. "It looks better already." The thicker was satisfied with his answer. "Why did you helped me?" I blurted out. "In the desert it is a simple rule to help others," said the knife type. "In addition, there is the law to help weaker" added the thicker. Ah okay I was classified as weak. Good Good. "If Saluk has no use for you, we will sell you as a slave," the triplets chorused. Either way I was delivered.

"You can move freely here, because you can not escape from here", said the fat one . The others nodded approvingly. I thought it better not to say that I know the magic words "sesame open up", then I would be bound again.

It was like everything was said. I wanted to ask a few more questions, but some of the robbers went away. I was not so interesting anymore. Only the guy with the knives and Shun stayed with me. It was quite unpleasant to me. But that did not bother them.  
"The tent where you are is your sleeping place, you should know," Shun said he stood up as he said that. The type of knife also made institutions stand up. After all, I was alone at the table.

In front of me was a pot of water, a cup also stood not far from me. I drank something quickly. Then I stood up, but still gave me a few grapes from the table and disappeared into my I had noticed the way. Somehow I was relieved that they ignored me. So I avoid further stammering. But without talking to anyone is also stupid. So I left my sleeping place. Let's see what you can discover in a robber's cave.

Since we were straight there was apparently a kind of common room. I recognized the image of Cassim, which Saluk had torn in the film with his claws. I raised the picture and saw a wooden box between the stone wall. I took a chair to get it better. I had it. Curiously, I opened it. There was a medallion in it. What Cassim had worn on his cloak. This was the hand of Midas. As far as I remembered, there was a secret passage in this cave. I try to find him afterwards. I put the medallion in my pocket. I wondered if there is a connection between the King Midas and this robber cave. After all, you can find this sign everywhere. Also on some statues I had seen the symbol.

I looked around, then I saw the fat guy. He sat in a corner and counted his gold. He had not noticed me. I approached him slowly and put my hand on his shoulder "What is your name?" I asked him. He was surprised and he dropped his gold. "You messed me now," he grumbled at me. "I'm sorry, I'll help you count when you want." "And then you take my gold away! So I'd rather go on alone." I thought, quite distrustfully. But you had to be as a robber. "I would not take anything away from you! Still, I want to know what you're called?" While I said that, I folded my arms in front of my chest. He looked at me a little bit, then finally gave me his name. "My name is Hakim." I did not want to know either. "I'll go away Hakim." "Wait" he sayed, before I turned around. He looked at me embarrassed, "Maybe you can help me count ... I'm not so good in counting."  
I smiled and sat down next to Hakim. "But keep your fingers in view," he admonished me, I just nodded and counted his gold pieces.  
He was very pleased when I called him the sum.  
Then i got up to explore the cave again.

I think I now have some goals here. My first goal here is to reveal the secret of Midas and the Thief Cave and hopefully find a way out of here. My second goal is to find the names of the other thieves just to know who I am dealing with. The third goal is to find out why I am here. It must have some reason why I am here. An inner voice whispered to me, which Saluk knows the answer, but meeting Saluk was a truly nightmare for me.

As I realized my goals, I made the effort to get the names of the remaining robbers, which seemed to me to be the simplest goal so far. So I searched the cave for the robbers. After a short time I had also found the names. The type of knife was called Genghis. The largest of the triplets was Pierre, the second largest was Narid and the smallest Fazul. The guy with the rope was Akam. A goal chopped off. Only two left.

However, finding a link between Midas and the cave was harder than imagined. Just because of that I could not read the characters. I wandered through the cave without any purpose, until I came to a place that seemed very familiar to me. This was Cassim's secret place, which could only be reached with the medallion. I took it out of my pocket. I found the indentation for the medallion quickly and wanted to insert it, as a hand placed on my shoulder. Frightened, I turned around. Akam stood behind me. He looked at me suspiciously. "What are you doing?" "I just looked at the characters!" He pushed me against the wall. "If you think you can get out of here, you're wrong! You can move freely, but we always keep an eye on you. As soon as Saluk is back and he has no use for you, you come to the slave market. The prices for slaves are good right now. "He pushed me to the side and disappeared just as quietly as he had come. I remained sitting on the ground for some time. I suddenly felt terrible. I did not want to end up being a slave. But meeting Saluk was also no rosy prospect. "I think the secret tunnel remains my emergency plan," I whispered to myself. Then with still trembling knees I get up and go back into my tent. I needed some rest now.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elsewhere, in the city of Agrabah there was a quiet activity. The hustle and bustle of the past few weeks has subsided. Jasmine's and Aladdin's wedding was over. But Razoul was still beside himself. The Sultan had still not found time to condemn his prisoners. Why is this Aladdin more and more important? Razoul went to the Sultan. He bowed to him. "Your majesty it is time that you condemn my prisoners. The prison is way too crowded to get any more prisoners. "The Sultan nodded thoughtfully. "Yes Razoul, you're right, but as I heard, some forty robbers are still running around. Catch the rest of the robbers and I then condemn them all together, then the forty robbers are definitely history. "Razoul smiled, that was better than imagined. "Very well your Majesty. I will call my guards and we will attack today. They can only hide in their cave. "Without hesitation, Razul set off. Today is probably his lucky day.

A cackling waked me up out of my sleep. The cave was opened. This could only be Saluk. I looked carefully out of the tent. I heard shouting and the rattling of swords. No, that could not be Saluk, but who then? Cautiously I sneaked into the proximity of the noise. They were the guards of Agrabah. Razoul had probably not given up catching the rest of the thieves. As I could see it, the robbers were clearly in the bottom. Hakim and Akam was already tied up. What should I do? This is my chance to flee! But I stood here, behind the rocks, wondering how I could help them. I have to do it so the guards did not recognize me. At least I did not want to be labeled as a lawless woman. That would make my escape a lot more difficult. I searched the cave for a way to help the robbers without endangering myself. I discovered something useful, arrows and bow, which I immediately took to myself. So I climbed one of the old temple columns to shoot from there. I could see everything from there, perfect, and it did not look good for the robbers. After I clung the arrow in the bow rather clumsily, the arrow already fell to the ground, na that could be cheerful. I picked up the arrow again and sat down again. I tried to remember my classes in archery. I had been pretty good at the time, but I had not had a bow for a long time.

I had no intention of meeting someone, my pulse was racing with excitement, I breathed in and out to calm myself. Then I aimed, I shot my arrow just before the feet of a guard. He fell back in terror. I aimed the arrows just before the guards arrived. This caused them to be so frightened that the robbers had the surprise moment on their side. The chaos could also use them to free the already captured robbers. I had just changed my location, I jumped to another pillar and came to an unfinished site. There I noticed a wooden beam, which was held with only one rope. A targeted shot and the bar would roll down and put a large part of the guards out of action. I aimed and hit the rope immediately. As I had hoped, my plan started. By this blow the guards withdrew. They probably did not like it from the start, where the arrows came, and now a wooden beam. I was relieved, I had no more arrows. I settled down in the corner where I had finally crumbled.

I was ready and done. Where would all this end? In my thoughts so sunk, I did not notice the robbers came to me. I did not look up until I found myself surrounded, their eyes could not really be interpreted. I could not say for sure whether they were grateful to me or want to lock me. Before I could break my head, Shun stretched out his hand to help me get up on my legs again.  
As, I now estimated the situation were all speechless. Sure, who is also expecting someone to help if he is to be sold as a slave. I reached for Shun's hand and he pulled me up. Without a word, they left, I followed. But only up to my sleeping place. Maybe they were thinking about slavery again. There was some hope in me.

I was not sitting in the tent for a long time, thinking about what had happened before someone came in. It was Shun. Without saying anything, he sat down to me. Then he asked me, "Why did you help us? It was your chance to flee! Your destiny as a slave to escape! "I tried Shun as good as I can to look in his eyes... It fluttered back into my stomach. "Well ... you helped me as well, when I lay unconscious in the desert." Despite my efforts I looked down. I'm so stupid, I should have cut off. Now I had to watch how I got away from here. I looked at Shun, who was still sitting next to me. I felt like he was looking at me. We sat there for a while until he got up and walked away.

For my part, I was still puzzling about what I should do now. My first escape I had screwed myself. I reached into my pocket and touched the medallion. A smile flitted over my face, there will certainly be other possibilities, I said to myself to courage me. Besides, it can not hurt to gain the confidence of the robbers.  
With these thoughts I lay down and fell asleep.

Razoul raged with anger. Normally it would have been possible today to catch all the robbers. There were all the other robbers in the fight, but for some reason, there were a few others who were shooting arrows at his guards. Fortunately, no one was hurt, but that had irritated his men so much that they did not pay attention in the fight. Worse still, the already captured robbers could be freed thereby. But what made him mad at all was that in the absence that someone had actually managed to penetrate the palace prisoner here and free his prisoners.

According to the testimonies of the guards, only one man has taken them by surprise, someone with a weapon that look like a hit, only with three claws. He knew who it could be, but that was absolutely impossible. Saluk was dead, as Aladdin had said, there was no way to bring him back to life and yet the description was right down to the smallest detail. Razoul stroked his beard, what was happening? Even if it was to him again, he decided to teach Aladdin about this incident. Even if he did not like him, Aladdin always managed to find the solutions to such situations.


End file.
